Surprise from the future
by Anime Farm Girl
Summary: The Hetalia couples are about to spend Valentines Day but there is a small problem when some kids from the future stop by. These kids include the sons/ daughters of Germany, Italy, America, England, Canada, France, Russia and many others. Please review, first fanfic, be nice. Just fluff, nothing more. GerItaly, UsUk, FrCan, implied Spamano.


Surprise from the future.

Summary: The Hetalia couples are about to spend Valentines Day but there is a small problem when some kids from the future stop by. Please review, first fanfic, be nice. Just fluff, nothing more. GerItaly, UsUk, FrCan, implied Spamano

Disclamer: I don't own any Hetalia character only the oc characters I created. Please forgive any misspellings, not the greatest speller.

Note: When Germany talks I used V's on purpose to try and show Germany's accent. Similar reason with France's dialoge.

Chapter 1

It was Valentines Day and some idiot thought it was a good idea to schedule a world meeting. Pritty much all the countries had skiped the meeting except for six. Germany and Italy, although a couple, Germany was a stickler for regulation and made Italy go. America and England, who had married a few months before, England was also a man of regulation. And finally France and Canada, France would rather be on a romantic date with Canada but the meeting was in his country and he was expected to make an appearence.

Eventually the meeting was wraped up. Altghough Germany hated to admit it, barely anything was done. He and England just yelled at each other the entire time, America had snuck in a video game system and didn't even pay attention, Italy fell asleep, and France just made out with Canada. Everyone gathered up their belongings and Italy was the first one to the door and opened it with his usual enthusiasm but stoped dead in his tracks with the door half open.

"Italy, vhat's wrong?" asked Germany who was surprised when Italy didn't bound out of the room saying how the two of them should get some pasta.

"Um...G-Germany there's a big scarry looking hole in the hallway." Italy studdered staring at the German man.

"What are you blathering on about now Italy?" England asked pushing the Italian out of the way so he could look into the hallway, and just like Italy, he froze and uttered "Oh dear." Germany pushed the door open farther so all the nations could see and just like Italy said there was a black hole in midair. No one knew what to even say so America decided to break the silence.

"Uh..England, what is that?" America asked.

"Well, to be completely honest, it's a time portal." England had seen drawings of time portals in one of his many magic books, and he knew a time portal could be very dangerous. Who knows what would come out of one of them.

"Vhat are you talking about, there are no such things as time portals." Germany didn't believe in any of England's magic and had a hard time accepting something magical even if, like in this case, it was right in front of his face.

"Then what the bloody hell do you call that!" England yelled back, furrious that anyone could be so ignorent. Even America wasn't that stupid. Before Germany could reply the hole changed from black to blue and tripled in size, it was now large enough for a person to fit through it.

"Everyone, back up now!" England yelled, something was coming through and he felt as though he needed to protect America. The countries moved back into the meeting room and Germany closed the door but left it open a crack so they could see into the hall. Everyone waited to see what would come out of the portal. Germany was ready to fight whatever appeared, Italy was hiding behind Germany. America was wondering if whatever was comming through the portal knew his alien friend Tony. England was mentaly going through his magic books trying to predict what was coming through. France had put himself between Canada and the door with a determined look on his face, and Canada was nevously waiting. When nothing happened in the first few seconds and America became impatient.

Chapter 2

"So, is something going to happen or...?" before America could finish his sentence a teenage girl jumped out of the portal. She looked around the hallway with suspisous eyes as if looking for something. "Dude," America wispered "Germany, she totally looks just like you." Germany had to agree with America. The girl had long hair pulled back into a tight pony tail and from the front she looked just like him. The only difference is where Germany has blue eyes and blond hair the girl has brown eyes and brown hair. Just then a voice came through the portal.

"Berlin, are you allright?" The girl walked back to the portal and spoke into it.

"I'm fine Moscow."

"Are you in the right year." asked the voice.

"Ja, I can't belive I'm saying this but, Alaska, your dad vas right this magic stuff really vorks." replied the girl, "Moscow, send Genoa, Hawaii, and Alaska through the portal."_ She even talks like me_, Germany thought to himself.

"Allright, here they come." said the voice as three children walked through the portal. Two boys and a girl, they couldn't have been more than eleven years old.

"America, mon ami, zhe little boy and girl look like you." said France. Germany agreed with the French man, one of the two boys and the girl both had America's sandy blond hair. The boy also had America's cow lick and green eyes. The girl had America's blue eyes.

"And the other little boy looks like me, aww he's soo cute." said Italy looking at the third child that came through the portal. The boy did look alot like Italy, same longish hair, same goofy expression on his face, and he even had a curl in hair. Once again the only difference was that the boy had blue eyes instead of brown and blond hair instead of brown.

"Allright, now you and Quebec come through." said the girl into the portal. A few seconds later a teenage boy and girl exited the portal.

"Ohh Canada the girl looks like you, she's so pritty!" squeeled France. Once again Germany agreed, the girl did look like Canada. The other boy looked familiar but Germany just could put his finger on it.

England shushed France and the nations continued to listen in on the mysterious children. Germany noticed that each of the children were carrying a backpack, other than that they didn't seem to have any personal items. Germany was about to tell the others his observation but the girl that looked like him spoke again.

"Now, ve have to close the portal before he tries to follow us." From the way the girl spoke Germany had to guess that she was the leader of their small group.

Chapter 3

"Before who tries to follow you?" America had left the meeting room and spoke to the children. Before anyone could grab America and pull him back into the room, the girl that looked like Germany had a gun pointed in between America's eyes.

"Don't move." The girl said in a dark, threatoning voice. Germany looked closely at the girls expresion and could tell by the look in her eyes that the girl was fully prepared to shoot America. The children just looked at the girl and America, unsure what to do. The two other teens each had their own hands on a gun, they weren't aiming at anyone but just had the guns ready incase their leader needed backup.

"Hey, take it easy." America said, "You can't shoot me, I'm the hero." The girl slowly shifted her gaize from America, to England, France, Canada, Italy, and finally Germany. The girl looked at him longer than she looked at the others. Then the girl holstered her gun and Germany made a mental note that she kept her holster hidden underneath her military style jacket.

"Forgive me, pulling a gun vhen startled has become a reflex." The girl simply stated showing no sign of remorse.

"So, tell us, who exactly are you all and WHEN are you from?" Said England obviously refering to the time portal that the children came through.

"It appears you are familliar vith time portals, very well. If you're sure you vant the truth then I vill tell the truth." said the girl. "My name is Berlin, I am the daughter of Germany." Germany was unsure how to react, this kids show up out of nowhere and one claims to be his daughter. He looked closely at the girl. She wore camoflague pants, black boots, and black tank top underneath her military style jacket. _ Oh mein Gott, not only does she look like me and talk like me, she even dresses like me._ Germany thought to himself. The girl then looked to the boy to her left, signaling for him to speak.

"My name is Genoa, son of Italy." said the boy who looked like Italy. The boy had a blue military uniform very simillar to Italy's. Next the two children that looked like America.

"I'm Alaska and this is my twin sister Hawaii, we're America's kids." said the boy. Germany thought to himself _ If they are the children of America does that mean England is the other parent, but how is that possible._ The girl had a boomer jacket similar to America's, the boy had a military jacket similar to England's and glasses like America.

"I'm Quebec, daughter of Canada." The girl did look alot like Canada but also looked like France and was wearing a lite blue jacket which was similar to France's. France must have noticed this as well because Germany could see France trying to hide a huge grin. Finally the boy that looked strangely familliar.

"My name is Moscow." The boy paused taking a glance at Berlin. She simply nodded, silently saying he should continue. "And I'm the son of Russia." _So thats vere I recognize him from_. thought Germany. He noticed that other than the boy's physical similarities, he showed no conection to Russia. He didn't wear similar clothes like the others did and when he spoke the last sentence his voice was practicaly dripping with hatered.

Chapter 4

"So vhy are you all here?" Germany couldn't help but ask. It was Berlin who spoke.

"Our time, our home, your future, is nothing short of horrible. Vere here to stop what will ruin the future." Everyone could see that these kids, although young, carry a great burdin.

"You do realize that even one tiny change in the past could cause a completly new future." stated England.

"Ve know that, trust me, there is nothing that could make the future any vorse." Before Germany could ask what they were trying to stop, a voice came through the portal

"So, you thought that by traveling into the past you could escape me? Or are you so desperate to see your parents again that you would risk changing the future?" Germany looked at the kids expressions. Italy's son and America's children looked terrified. The three of them frozen with fear. The two teenage girls, although showing no emotion, their eyes revealed their fear. The Russian teen showed a mixture of fear and pure hatred.

"Ve traveled here to stop you before you destroy the present and ve vill see our parents again, even if ve have to kill you first!" Berlin said into the portal trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You know" said the voice, "if you wanted to see your parents, I could make that happen. All you need to do is surrender to me and I'll happily reunite you all." Germany was curious to his how his daughter and the others would react to the proposition.

"Never." stated Berlin. Germany could only imagine how hard that was for her, refusing what could be your one chance to your father again after who knows how long.

"Very well," said the voice, "if you will not surrender than I'll just come through the portal and force you." The three teenagers pushed the children away from the portal and each drew their gun and pointed it at the portal ready to shoot whoever came through. "Or, better yet" said the voice in such a way that a shiver went up Germany's spine, "I could do this." To Germany's horror a grenade fell through the portal.

Time seemed to slow down, seconds became minutes. He saw Moscow and Quebec run back to the three children and use themselves as shields. He saw Berlin run towards the grenade and for one horrible moment he thought she was going to sacrafice herself and cover the grenade with her body. He felt a sence of relief when he saw her pick up the grenade and throw it back into the portal.

The grenade exploded, although most of the exposion occured on the other side of the portal, they still felt the shock wave. nocking everyone to the ground, flames and shrapnel came out of the portal. Berlin only had time to raise her arms to protect her face. Just as quickly as they began, the flames disapeared along with the portal. All that was left was Belin on her knees clutching her arms. Although she shed no tears, her face showed that she was intense pain. Her arms covered in second degree burns and cuts from the shrapnel.

Chapter 5

"Berlin!" Moscow was the first one up, handing Genoa to Quebec as he ran over. Germany followed the boy feeling a strange need to make sure the girl was alright. "Berlin, are you allright?" asked the boy.

"Oh ja, I'm fine" the girl said sarcastically through grited teeth and rolling her eyes, " I just can't feel my arms. Other than that, I feel great." Germany got a closer look at the girl's arms and saw they were covered in burns, blisters, and pieces of shrapnel. For some strange the Moscow was smiling.

"Glad to have you back to your usual self, I'm not used to our fearless leader being so serious."_ So she is the leader_. Germany thought to himself.

"Ve need to get you to the hospital." Said Germany as he picked up Berlin bridal style and began to exit the building before Berlin could object.

"I vould tell you that you're acting just like Lisbon, but you don't know her yet." Said Berlin in an all most annoyed tone.

"Who?" Germany asked as he continued walking.

"Lisbon, daughter of Portugal. Vhere ve come from she's incharge of our infermary. She takes even the smallest injury a little too seriously." Replied Berlin.

"Vell, last time I checked second degree burns vere no small injury." said Germany.

"To us they are." Berlin said grimly. Germany was starting to get an idea about the world his daughter lives in.

Chapter 6

Half an hour later

The nations and the children were waiting around an examining table after the docter had examined Berlin and bandaged her arms. Genoa began to pester the girl with questions. "You're going to be ok right?","They won't have to amputate them or anything right?", "What if when we go home you're arms get infected?", "And what if..."

"Genoa, please do me a favor and just be quiet." The german girl interupted the little italian. Germany couldn't help but think about how many times he and Italy had done exactly the same thing.

"How long until you're arms are fully healed." asked Quebec.

"The doctor said at least three weeks, so it seems ve von't be traveling any time soon." replied Berlin.

"Can't you just time travel to the future and heal your arm with some kind of healing machine." said America.

"Not everything you see in video games are true, dad." said Alaska, "Although that would be awsome."

"Not to mention the fact zhat if you enter a time portal with anything worse zhan a broken bone the injury will only get worse." said Quebec.

"So, until your arms heal you're stuck here?" asked England.

"Ja." replied Berlin.

"Well, I zhink zhat you all should stay at my house with me and Canada while you recover." said France.

"And what makes you think they want to stay with you, frog?" asked England. He and France had never been on the best of terms and argued when ever possible.

"Well zhe rest of you are staying in hotels, so zhey can't stay with you unless zhey're willing to separate. My house is close by, I have spare rooms, not to mention zhat I have a pool." Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii's faces lit up at the thought of a swimming pool, "And if zhey stay with you, zhey'll die from your horrible food." said France. England looked like he was about to punch France when Canada intervened.

"Why don't we just ask them who they want to stay with."

"Well, who do you want to stay with?" England asked Moscow.

"It isn't my decision, Berlin is the leader. So what she says, goes." replied Moscow. The three children ran over to Berlin.

"Please can we stay with Mr. France please, please, please?!" begged the children all looking at Berlin with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Vhy did I teach you that look," groaned Berlin, "Ve didn't even bring any swim suits."

"You didn't, but zis girl iz allways prepared." said Quebec motioning to her backpack. "And before we left didn't you say yourself, that while were in zhe past we are not going seperate no matter what?"

"You know, sometimes I really hate zhat photografic memory of yours," replied Berlin, "but I did say ve vouldn't split up, so ve'll stay with France."

Chapter 7

Germany and Italy were going to visit France and the children, it has been two and a half weeks sence the children had traveled through time. Berlin's arms had healed well and no longer need to be bandaged. By the time Germany and Italy arived at France's house the other countries had already arived. Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii were swimming in the pool. Quebec was sunbathing, and Moscow and Berlin were in their usual clothes sitting away from everyone. As Germany made small talk with Canada and France he noticed that Berlin and Moscow never took off their jackets or wore swimsuits. So he excused himself from the conversation and walked over to the two. "Vhy are you two allvays by yourselfs, vhy do you go swim vith zhe others."

"Ya, come on lets swim." agreed Moscow. Berlin just looked at Moscow and somehow he silently convised her.

"Fine" Berlin sighed, she and Moscow stood up walked into France's house to change. A few minutes later Moscow walked out in swim trunks and the first thing Germany noticed was a long scar on his chest.

"Dude, were did you get that wicked scar?" asked America.

"There was an accident when I was younger." said Moscow. Before America could ask anymore questions Berlin walked out in her swim suit.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!" asked England. Berlin's arms and shoulders, although healed from the burns, were covered in scars. Germany felt as though he wanted to hunt down who ever did that to her and kill them himself.

"War happened." Berlin replied coldy.

"More specificly, my father happened." said Moscow.

"VHAT?!" Germany was furious, he knew that he and Russia didn't like each other but it was hard to believe that Russia would do something like that to his daughter.

"He gave you that scar too didn't he?" asked England who had a very serious tone.

"Yes" replied Moscow.

"Why would Russia do something like that?" asked Cananda.

"I think the two of you should tell us what exactly caused the need to travel back to the past." said England

"Very well" said Berlin, "but let's talk inside, I don't want zhe kids to overhear us and reopen old wounds."

"Fine" agreed England.

"Germany." Italy called out, "where are you going?"

"Don't vorry Italy, ve'll only be a moment."Germany replied leaving Italy sitting by the pool with his feet in the water.

"Quebec," Berlin called over to the girl sunbathing, "watch the kids ve'll be right back." Quebec nodded. The five countries and the two teens walked into France's living room and sat down.

Chapter 8

"It actually began about five years ago," Berlin began, "at a vorld meeting, Moscow, Quebec, and I vere eleven years old, Genoa, Alaska and Hawaii vere only six. I vas too young to understand it at the time but aperently Russia had invaded cities in Finland, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, China, North Korea, and vas about to invade Alaska. You all vere furious, England you vere going on about how Russia should have at least given zhe countries a declaration of war. America, you vere scared for Alaska safety and kept looking over to vhere the six of us vere playing. Then Russia adressed everyone in the room, he said that all of you could surrendor now or he vould conquer each of you and make you suffer. Of course you all refused, then something in Russia just snaped. He knocked out China in one punch. Before you guys could subdue him he grabed Genoa and pulled out a knife and placed it against Genoa's neck. He thretend to kill Genoa unless you surredored."

"I tried to help Genoa," interupted Moscow, "I begged my father to release him becacause he was my friend, that's when my father gave me this." Moscow pointed to the scar on his chest. "He called me weak and cut me, I thought I was going to die. And I would have, if Berlin hadn't saved me." Moscow placed his hand over Berlin's and Germany couldn't help but notice that Berlin was blushing.

"After I stoped the bleeding, Quebec and I tried to help you." Belin continued looking at Germany, "you told me that the best thing ve could do to help vas keep the others safe. So Quebec and I found Alaska and Hawaii and stayed out of the vay as you tried to help Genoa. Then somezhing very strange happened. Genoa vas terrified, although I don't blame him, and vas screaming for help. Then Italy just went balistic. I never thought it vas possible, but Italy looked furious. He charged at Russia, punched him in the jaw, vhich caused Russia to let go of Genoa. Italy grabbed Genoa and ran back to you guys." Berlin paused as if not wanting to continue but forced herself to keep talking. "Then zhings took a turn for the worst, Russia yelled something and dozens of soldiers stormed into the room and began to surround you. You and Italy ran to us, you picked up Moscow and hid us in a nearby closet. You then left us to go help the others. Moscow was bearly consious and Quebec and I were trying to keep the kids quiet." Berlin had a shallow smile as she continued. "I thought it vould be like the movies, you vould beat the bad guys and ve vould all go home." She then frowned, "I vas vrong." Berlin looked into Germany's eyes. "Somehow Italy vas captured, you vere the only one left. You vere tired and bloody, but you didn't stop fighting. Then you and Russia vere fighting, let's just say you lost. You vere still consious but you vere loosing a lot of blood. Then they began to drag you away, it took all my strength not to run out of the closet and try to help you. I was silently crying as they draged you past the closet. You looked at me and smiled as though every thing vas going to be fine. Vhen they vere taking you and the others out of the room Russia found us. I was terrified but also furious, he vas the moster that had hurt you all, the one who had tried to hurt Genoa. But vorst of all he vas the one that took you away from me. I grabed the broom that vas in the closet and swung it at him. He stoped it and just looked at me, I stared right back. He let go of the broom and I stood there tense ready to swing again if he tried to get any closer to the others. Then he said "I want you to know that I could kill you right here, right now, but I'm not going to. I want to see your face as I conqure this world and when you realize that you're completely powerless to stop me or to save your parents. But I want to make sure that you remember what I did for you today." Before I could react Russia pulled out his knife and cut my shoulder. That vas how a got the first scar. He than said "I will give you a new scar every time I let you live so you will remember how just how many times I could have ended your pointless life." Then he just left. Ve bandaged Moscow's chest and my shoulder as best ve could and tried to find someone to help us." The older countires could only imagine how horrible that must have been for the children. Moscow continued.

"My father captured every country at the meeting, about ninty percent of the world. So with bearly any countries left we were forced to fend for ourselfs. Quebec, Berlin and I all matured greatly during the first few months on our own. But we made sure that Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii could stay kids as long as possible. We ate whatever food we could find, sometimes we had to steal. Berlin became the leader of our group. We allways tried to find leads about where you guys were being held. We had more run-ins with my father and he gave Berlin more scars. Eventually we met up with kids of the other countries that were captured, so our little group got bigger. We meet up with more and more kids each with the same goal, to get their parents back and to stop my father. As time went by our group grew larger and larger untill we had over a two hundred kids, basicly a small army. So we decided to really get our act together and form a resistance. Berlin became our leader, and I, her second in comand. And for three years we fought my father and tried to stop him or find our parents. And our numbers have more that tripled. But recently we had no leads on where our parents were or were my father was going to strike next. So we decided to take a different route, we thought that we could go into the past and stop my father before he captured you guys and prevent everything that happened. Our original plan was for just Berlin, Quebec, and myself to travel into the past but Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii followed us and we would have sent back to our headquarters but we noticed my father's troops following us so we didn't have time. And that's basicly how we arrived here." The room was silent after the teens finished their story.

Chapter 9

"So,let's go stop Russia. Come on, it'll only take like an hour to get to his house." said America.

"Vell, actually Moscow and I decided that even though ve miss our parents, this whole ordeal made us who ve are. So ve are going to go back to the future and ve vere hoping that you guys would come with us and help us." Said Berlin.

"I believe it would be best if Germany, France, and myself came with you." said England, the other two countries nodding in agreement.

"Wait, why do I have to stay here?" yelled America, mad that he was about to be left out. "I can understand why you would leave Italy and Canada behind, no offence Canada, but why me?"

"Because I need you here to gaurd the present incase something happens or if the future Russia comes here." explained England smiling and messing up America's hair.

"Fine." pouted America. England turned to Berlin.

"It will take about three days to prepare all the ingredients needed to open the portal. In the mean time I suggest you all prepare yourselfs for the trip."

"I'll make sure vere ready." replied Berlin

"If you vant," added Germany, "I could make an obstical course for you to train on." Berlin nodded. Everyone went back outside to join the others.

Chapter 10

Later that day Germany finished one of his infamous obstical courses. Germany tried to make the course not too hard but he also wanted to test his daughter's ability. The course had a wall, about six feet high, with a rope on one side, a straight road with multiple pot holes, a pit filled with water and with a rope hanging above it, a bunch of barbed wire that you had to crawl under, a small wooden plank suspended above water, and a slightly heavy board that you had to lift and role under.

"Vow this brings back alot of old memories." said Berlin smilling and looking at the course. "I can't count how many times you had me run obstical courses, you made me start vhen I vas seven."

"Really? That does sould like something I vould do." Germany said smilling and saw Berlin smilling also. "Vhy don't you go first, you can run the course by yourself or with someone else, like Moscow." Germany was curious to see how she and moscow would work together.

"Genoa" Berlin called over, "vant to run the obstical course with me?"

"Si!" yelled the italian boy as he ran over. "How do you want to take the wall?" Genoa asked Berlin, pointing to the first obstical. Berlin thought for a moment and said.

"You take the high road and I'll take the low road." Genoa nodded his understanding, but Germany didn't have a clue what his daughter just said. Berlin and Genoa stood behind the starting line. Germany walked next to them.

Chapter 11

"Ready..set..Go!" Berlin and Genoa took off. _Vell, Genoa is certenly Italy's son when it comes to running_. Germany thought to himself. Germany watched as they approached the wall. Before the two of the reached the wall Genoa jumped into the air and landed on Berlin's outsteched hands, Berlin pratically threw Genoa to the top of the wall and quickly pulled herself up using the rope. Genoa and Berlin jumped off the wall and landed softly. They continued running dodging the pot holes until they approached the pit with the rope above it Genoa jumped and held on to the top of the rope while Berlin held on to the bottom and used their combined weight to easily swing across. They easily crawled underneath the barbed wire and quickly ran across the plank without missing a stride. Finally Berlin lifted the board as Genoa slid under and held the board as Berlin rolled under.

The two of them ran across the finish line and stoped to catch their breath. Germany was surprised to say the least, Berlin and Genoa worked wonderful together, they knew exactly what the other was going to do before they even did it. "How did you do that?" asked Germany.

"Vell, like I said I've been running obstical courses sence I vas seven and you trained Genoa when he vas little. He and I trained together for years." replied Berlin. The other kids each ran the obstical course in turn and continued to train for the next two days.

England had gathered the materials needed and finished the portal. The countries were each saying goodbye, England was instructing America how to conduct the next world meeting, America responded by rolling his eyes, which caused England to give a tired smile and a quick kiss. France had barely said anything to Canada and was just kissing him. Germany and Italy were just standing off to the side Germany standing stiff and awkward and Italy with a goofy grin. Finally it was time to leave.

"We should end up in a forest away from any towns so we wont have worry about anyone seeing us." said England. Germany was about to step through the portal when,

"Germany wait!" Italy yelled, running to Germany, before Germany could ask what was wrong Italy stood on his toes, leaned up, and kissed him. Germany's face turned red, "Please, be safe." Germany nodded and steped through the portal. Germany found himself in a thick forest, he steped aside as the others came through the portal. Once everyone was through, England closed the portal.

Chapter 12

"Now where?" asked France.

"If ve are in the right area then ve need to head to the nearby town about a days walk, once ve get there ve meet up vith the others at our headquarters." replied Berlin, "It's about noon so ve'll walk until nightfall, make camp for the night, then continue in the morning. Ve should reach the town by noon tomorrow." The countries began to walk through the woods. Later that night, they made camp in a thicker part of the woods so their fire wouldn't be seen. They sat around the fire in silence, eating beef jerky and other dried foods and drinking from canteens filled with water. Everyone was silent until Alaska started sniffling and rubbing his eyes with sleeve.

"What's wrong Alaska?" asked England, trying to comfort the young state.

"Well, now that we're back, I realized that I really miss dad. And I guess it's kind of silly but I really miss you too pop, even though you're right here." Everyone was silent, unsure what to say. Berlin held up her canteen and spoke, "A toast, to mien Vatti."

"To my Papa and Dad." said Quebec.

"To my Padre." said Genoa

"To our Dad and Pop." said Alaska and Hawaii in unison.

"Ve hope this finds you all in good health." Berlin said. The other countries each lifted their own canteen and they all drank together. Once they finished, Berlin spoke again. "Alaska, Hawaii, Genoa, go to bed, it's late. I'll take first vatch, Moscow I'll vake you up later". The three children each unrolled a sleeping bag and fell asleep by the fire. Moscow, Quebec, and the other countries soon followed. Germany took one last look at Berlin as she climbed a nearby tree and sat on high branch and leaned against the trunk.

Germany woke up at dawn, he was always an early riser, and looked around the fire. Everything was the same as it was last night, the only difference was that Moscow had taken Berlin's place in the tree. As Germany began to pack his bag, Berlin rose and Moscow left the tree. While Berlin woke up the others, Moscow made a breakfast of whatever food they had left. After they ate the countries and the kids continued towards the town. Germany and Berlin in the front and Moscow in the back. They walked in silence until Germany had to ask a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

"Berlin, vould you mind if I asked you a question about the future?"

"Not at all" replied Berlin, "ask away."

"Vell," Germany began, slightly blushing, "I vas vondering about Italy and myself, does my relationship with Italy lead to anything?"

"I can't exactly tell you the answer to that question." Berlin said.

"Vhy not?" Germany asked

"Because if I vere to tell you then that might effect your decision. For example, let's say ve came to the past a few months earlier and told England and America that they vould marry each other. England might have married America because he felt like he had to, not because he loved America. America on the other hand might not have married England at all because he didn't want to feel like destiny controls him."

"I see." Germany left it at that and slowed his pace so he was walking next to England. "England how is it that you and America have children, you're both male."

"Well it's because none of us are mortal and therefor do things that is imposible for mortals." England responded, "If a country needed help governing specific parts of their territory then they could have children. Because Hawaii and Alaska are both far away from the mainland America might need help governing them in the future. So the fact that we are both male does not matter."

"But does that mean America becomes pregnant? And if so then vhat about Italy and myself?" Germany was becoming very flustered at the thought of a pregnant Italy.

"Well, none of us can predict the future" said England. Before England could say anything else France interuped them.

Chapter 13

"I agree with Angleterre," stated France, "we can only take it a few dayz at a time." France then had a huge grin on his face. "Take me for example, once zhis whole ordeal iz over and we return to our present I intend to propose to mon amour Canada. I know we are destined to be together."

"And what makes you think Canada will agree to your proposal, frog?" yelled England.

"Ah Angleterre, I have three reasons why Canada will agree. One we have been in a relationship zhis long so he most love me even a little, two Quebec iz proof that Canada and I marry and have a beutiful daughter, and three there is no possible way he would say no once I show him zhis." France showed England and Germany an engagement ring France had picked out especially for Canada, a golden band with a large ruby in the shape of a maple leaf.

"I must admit that ring is impressive," England said reluctantly, "but you do realize that if you hurt Canada then America with destroy you."

"I would never hurt, mon amour, Canada," France said in a fake offenced tone

"Tell that to America." England said jokingly. Soon they arived at the nearby town that Berlin spoke about. Before they entered the town Quebec pulled several outfits of sevilian clothes.

"Why do we need these?" asked France not exactly thrilled about having to wear something that didn't meet his high standards for clothing.

"Because, ve are too obvious in our current clothes." replied Berlin, "Ve vould also look suspisious if ve vent to our headquarters all together so ve'll split into groups. England, Moscow, and Alaska vill be going in first." Berlin spoke directly to Moscow, "If there's any trouble, fire a varning shot and get out of there." Moscow nodded. "Ve vait five minutes after they go in, if there are no problems then France, Quebec, and Hawaii will go in second. Finally Germany, Genoa, and I will go last." Berlin turned to Quebec and Moscow, "Once you're inside wait for the others, then we'll continue to the checkpoint."

Chapter 14

"Where exactly are we going?" England asked.

"To an inn at the center of the town, once inside head to the bar and vait for the rest of us." The others watched as England, Moscow, and Alaska walk through the town and entered the inn. Five minutes later France, Quebec, and Hawaii followed. Five minutes more then Germany, Berlin, and Genoa entered the inn and walked into the bar. As the entered the bar Berlin whispered to Germany,"Go sit vith France and England, try not to draw attention to yourselfs." Germany walked over to the table where England and France were sitting. As Germany took a seat he looked around the bar. It was not too crowded and Germany could easily see the children sitting two tables away. A few minutes later, a waitress walked up to the children and spoke to them. They spoke, then the waitress left only to return with six drinks. A different waitress aproched the table were Germany, England, and France. So they wouldn't look suspicious each ordered a pint of beer. Once the children finished their drinks they rose and began to leave. As they past Germany's table Berlin motioned for them to follow. Germany, England, and France rose from the table and followed the children at a distance. Instead of heading towards the front door the children headed to the back of the bar and quickly went through a door labled employes only. The countries followed and found that the bar was also a brewery.

Chapter 15

They walked past multiple vats. Then the children stoped in front of a vat identical to the others. Berlin climbed up a ladder on the side of the vat. She then opened up a hatch on the top of the vat and climbed inside. The other children climbed after Berlin. Except for Moscow, he was acting as the lookout.

"Where does this lead?" asked England.

"You'll see soon enough" replied Moscow. The countries followed the children into the vat. Inside, the vat was empty. At the bottom there was another hatch. Once Moscow climbed into the vat he shut the top hatch as Berlin opened the bottom hatch. Again the children and the countries climbed down another ladder. Now they found themselfs in a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a steal door. Just by the look Germany could tell it was very thick and was most likely bullet proof. They walked up to the door and Berlin knocked. A slot of the door opened up and two amber eyes looked out, and a voice spoke.

"State your virtues." The voice called out. Berlin steped forward.

"Leadership, vith it lambs become lions." Berlin said. Moscow steped forward.

"Loyalty, without it a man's word means nothing." said Moscow. Then Quebec came forward.

"Knowlage, with it no man is a fool. Quebec said. Finally Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii steped forward. The three of them spoke in unison.

"Inocence, without it the world is cold." The voice from behind the door spoke again.

"And what about the unknown." The two eyes looking at Germany, England, and France.

"They vill be tested soon enough." replied Berlin. The door slowly opened to reveal a boy, who looked like Spain but had a curl in his brown hair. He smiled at them. Berlin and the others walked towards the door.

Chapter 16

"That code sounded almost biblical." said Germany to Berlin.

"Ja, a certian Spanish Italian," Berlin said looking at the boy, "got to decide vhat the code vould be. His father vas slightly religous so the code was sort of his vay of coping vith his father's capture. Ve each coped in our own vay."

"How did you cope?" asked Germany, Berlin sighed.

"Basically I had to steel my heart, I need to make sure that I could see the vorst posible thing and show no emotion. That, and I keep myself so busy I don't even have time to think about it." said Berlin.

"You'll vear yourself out." said Germany.

"Probably, but it vorks." replied Berlin. They were finally inside the underground base. There were two levels, the bottom level was full of machines, maps, and people. All of them seemed to be younger than eighteen. The top level was a platform that looked over the first level and a large room that Germany could not see into. They had entered on the second level, on the platform. All of a sudden, a voice rang out.

"Hey they're back, Berlin and the others are back!" It seemed like every person on the lower level looked up at them, but Berlin just ignored him and began to give orders.

"Quebec, go check on our defences, report to me in a half-hour." Quebec spun on her heel and walked off. "Moscow, check on our offence, half-hour." Moscow nodded and also walked off. Then Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii looked at Berlin expectingly.

"Hey Berlin, how can we help?" asked Genoa. Berlin thought for a moment.

"I need you three to get check on moral, come talk to me in a half-hour." The three children saluted then ran off. Berlin motioned to the countries.

Chapter 17

"Come on, I'll give you the tour. There are some things I need to check also." They followed her towards a flight of steps. As they walked past a teenage boy and girl leaning over a large map, Berlin called out to them. "Tokyo, Beijing, meeting, half-hour." The two nodded their understanding and continued to study the map. They continued walking until they reached a large room full of weapons and armor. Some was modern, kevlar jackets and automatic rifles. While some was midieval, swords and chainmail. There was also another girl and boy. Berlin walked over to the girl.

"Brasilia, how are ve doing on materials?" Berlin asked the girl.

"Well, we're a little low but we should be fine if we recycle the old armor." replied the girl, Berlin noded then walked over to the boy.

"Ulaanbaatar(yes that is spelled correctly) how are the veapons coming along." asked Berlin.

"We've nearly run out of bullets. Soon our guns will be no better than clubs." the boy replied.

"I'll talk to our supliers. Maby organise a raid." said Berlin.

Berlin and the countries then continued to an infirmary there a girl was tearing cloth into strips.

"Hello Lisbon, anything interesting happen?" asked Berlin.

"No, luckly there was only three minor injurys, nothing serious. " replied Lisbon.

"Good" said Berlin. Then they headed to a kitchen. There a boy was pealing potatoes.

"Hey Cairo, how are the food stocks." the boy looked up.

"We'll be fine when you stop bringing more people." Cairo replied. Berlin smiled.

"These are the last ones, I promise." Berlin said as they left the kitchen.

Chapter 18

They then walked back to the top floor and into the room Germany saw when they first arrived. When they entered the room Quebec, Moscow, Genoa, Alaska, and Hawaii were all waiting for them. Along with the boy and girl that had been leaning over a map. They were all sitting at a long table, which reminded Germany of the table at the world meetings. The walls of the room were covered in maps Berlin took a seat at the head of the table, Germany, England, and France took seats next to her.

"Quebec report." Berlin said looking Quebec.

"Defences are as we left them. Strong enough to hold, but could us some work." Berlin nodded then turned to Moscow.

"Offences are also like we left them. Although we are starting to run out of bullets." Moscow said.

"I already heard that from Ulaanbaatar." said Berlin, she turned to to the girl that had been over the map. "Vhat did ve miss." Germany leaned over to Genoa.

"Vho are they?"

Genoa pointed to the girl, "That's Tokyo, she's Japan's daughter. She works with Quebec in intelegence and defence." Then he pointed to the boy, "That's Beijing, he's China's son. He also works with Quebec." The girl then spoke.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news is, your little stunt with the grenade actually worked. We have a report that Russia was sighted with a burned arm. Bad news, he's pissed. He's increased all guard patrols."

"Especialy around the amunition sheds." Beijing said pointing to a small building on a map on the wall. "At this rate even if we do organize a raid, there's no way were getting into those sheds. He also added more guards around the towns, we can't even get more food. He's starving us out." Berlin sighed in frustration. If she was angry you couldn't tell by her face. She seemed deep in thought as if trying to solve a problem. Then she stood up and began studying a map on the wall.

"Vhat about the tunnels, ve could..." All of a sudden Lisbon bursted through the door in a panicked state.

Chapter 19

"Berlin, you need to come now!" Berlin ran over to her.

"Vhat is it?" She asked. As Lisbon whispered something in her ear Berlin's eyes widened. She turned to Germany, England, and France, "Come vith me." They rose and walked towards her. Genoa, Hawaii, and Alaska rose as well, but Berlin stoped them. "You three stay here." The three stoped in there tracks. Berlin and the others followed Lisbon to the infermary. What they saw there shocked them. Lieing on a bed was America, he was unconsious, his clothes were covered in blood, his hair had dried blood on it, and his chest seemed to bleeding.

"What happened to him?" England asked, becoming frantic. Lisbon pulled on rubber gloves and picked up a needle with thred already tied to it.

"A patrol found him on the outskirts, he's got a knife wound across his chest." Lisbon said. America slowly opened his eyes, took one look at the needle and went balistic. As he tried to get up off the bed, Berlin pushed him back down. The countries marviled at the girl's strength. America had incredible strength and apparently so did the girl if she was able to hold him down. America was flailing his arms and legs. Germany and France steped forward to help Berlin. Germany held down America's arms while France held down his legs. England was still in the same spot just staring as America continued to struggle and then began to scream.

"Is this necessary?" England asked, "Couldn't you just wait until he calms down?"

"If I don't stitch up this wound he'll bleed to death." Lisbon responded. Berlin looked up at him.

"If you're not going to help then stay out of the vay." Berlin said. England steped back against the wall and continued to watch.

"Can't you knock him out?" Berlin asked Lisbon.

"We don't have enough anistasia, I had to use the last of it when I repaired a broken nose." Lisbon replied.

"Then restrain him, ve have the rope." Berlin said sounding annoid.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, he's been in Russia's 'care' for years. Tying him up will only make it worse." replied Lisbon.

"Someone better calm him down quick or I'm gonna knock him out myself." Berlin yelled. England then moved towards America. He took America's head in his hands and tried to hold it still.

"America," England said, "America, listen to me. You're alright, you're alright." America stopped struggling, "Look at me America." America looked at England, his eyes darting to all England's features. He relaxed even more. Then America finally spoke.

"England. Alaska, Hawaii, where are they, tell me they're allright." tears started to well up in his eyes, "Please tell me they're allright." England nodded.

"They're fine, they're here and they're waiting for you. Now, I need you to calm down and let them stitch you up, allright?" America nodded and Lisbon quickly stitched the wound shut. Though Berlin and the others didn't release him until Lisbon was finished. America then sat up on the bed and looked at the other countries.

"How did you guys escape?" America asked. "Where's Italy," America asked looking at Germany, "and Canada?" he asked France. France didn't answer and merly shook his head.

"I don't know Amerique, but I'm sure he's fine."

(To be continued when I have more time...so as soon as I can. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed)


End file.
